Kiss me I'm Irish
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Seamus/Dean - Seamus aime son meilleur ami. A la folie. Et Lavande et Parvati décident de mettre en place le plan Chocolat. Le but ? Séduire Dean Thomas.


Titre : Kiss me I'm Irish

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Seamus/Dean.

Rating : K+ pour boy's kissing

Warning : Oh, pour une fois, rien de particulier ^^

Disclamers : Rien est à moi.

Pfew !! XD J'ai pu caser ce titre, WAHAAAY ! (_tiz fait la dance de la victoire_). Le scénar à trop changé plein de fois en cour de route XD Bon alors, c'est très flufflé, très guimauve, Lavande et Parvati sont très fangirlisées et Seamus très, euh, enfin pas très lui-même mais c'est pas grave :D. J'ai eut l'idée grâce à PeFloyd, donc ce OS est une cassdédie (_ouesh yo_) pour toi, merci pour tes gentilles reviews et tes encouragements !! ^^ (_faut que j'arrête de te remercier, tu vas être saoulée après, hehe xD_). Donc voilààà.

Place to ze Fic !

X

Seamus poussa un énième soupire, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Le visage appuyé sur la main, il était assis là depuis un long moment déjà, caché derrière les étagères bourrées de livres. Pratiquement personne ne venait dans cette section de la bibliothèque, celle consacrée à l'ésotérisme, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu se réfugier ici. Seul.

Dean n'était physiquement pas avec lui, mais il occupée la moindre de ses pensées. La vérité, c'était qu'il aimait son meilleur ami. Pas seulement de façon amicale. Pas seulement de façon fraternelle. Il l'aimait vraiment, passionnément, à la folie, à en mourir. Mais qui ne pouvait pas résister à Dean, de toute façon ? C'était de sa faute, tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi cool, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait des yeux aussi profonds, un sourire à damner tous les mages, et cette façon d'être aussi calme et posé en toute circonstance ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était aussi grave, aussi agréable à écouter, et sa main aussi douce et chaude lorsqu'elle le caressait ?

C'était trop injuste.

Il poussa un autre soupire, tellement perdu dans ses pensées Deanesques qu'il n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher et des chuchotis excités.

-Tiens, Seamus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il sursauta. Lavande et Parvati se tenaient près de sa table, côte à côte. Elles aussi étaient toujours inséparables. Parfois, elles le faisaient penser à une version féminine de Dean et lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici _sans Dean_ ! », corrigea Lavande avec un sourire en coin.

Seamus poussa un millième soupire à la mention de son meilleur ami. Ce qui, bizarrement, entraina les deux jeunes filles à prendre une expression surprise. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur lui.

-Merlin, Seamus ! », dit Lavande avec de grands yeux « C'est très mauvais de soupirer comme ça ! »

-Huh ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y avait une certaine manière de soupirer ?

-C'est un soupire amoureux ! », expliqua Parvati.

-Le soupire de quelqu'un qui se meurt d'amour pour une autre personne ! », continua Lavande.

Il y eut un silence. Seamus aurait sûrement du réagir comme il le faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose l'embarrassait : éclater de rire et sortir une blague. Mais non. Il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux d'un air gêné. Comme deux prédatrices, Lavande et Parvati flairèrent aussitôt l'odeur de l'énorme potin et se rapprochèrent de lui avec un air gourmand.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez… », balbutia aussitôt Seamus.

Deuxième erreur. Le sourire des filles s'agrandit.

-Laisse tomber, Finnigan, et crache le morceau. », susurra Lavande.

-Est-ce qu'on connait cette personne ? », continua Parvati, surexcitée.

Seamus regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire, mais les deux gryffondors bloquaient la sortie.

-Huuuuh… _oh_, et puis zut. », finit-il par soupirer « Mais promettez moi de ne rien dire. »

Elles acquiescèrent vivement.

-Je suis sérieux, les filles. J'ai pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant, et… et lui encore moins. »

-Merlin !! », s'exclama Lavande « C'est donc un mec ? »

-Euuuh… »

-Qui c'est ?! »

Seamus leurs fit signe de se rapprocher encore plus. Les joues brûlantes, il respira profondément avant de se lancer dans un murmure.

-C'est Dean… »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence, puis brusquement, Lavande se mit à hurler d'un ton suraigu. Seamus recula vivement, les mains sur les oreilles alors que la blonde sautait dans tous les sens en criant : « _C'est trop mignooon !_ ». Le visage de Pince apparut alors, mais Seamus n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait, les oreilles toujours bouchées. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Lavande avant de repartir lorsque Seamus consentit enfin à baisser ses mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !! », chuchota t-il aussitôt.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai fantasmé sur vous deux ! », rétorqua Lavande, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Seamus la dévisagea, entre stupéfié et horrifié. Comment ça, 'fantasmé' ? Il se tourna vers Parvati comme pour chercher une explication à la phrase de Lavande mais celle-ci avait le même genre de regard et de sourire un peu pervers.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu boudes dans ton coin ! », continua Lavande « Alors Dean ne sait pas encore que tu l'aimes ? »

-Bien sûr que non ! », répondit Seamus horrifié.

-Mon pauvre chou, tu comptes rester toute ta vie à l'admirer de près sans rien faire ? »

A dire vrai, oui, c'était ce que Seamus avait eut en tête depuis qu'il savait.

-A le voir embrasser sa future petite amie, à l'entendre de décrire combien il l'aime, à être témoin du bonheur de cette petite-amie alors que c'est toi qui pourrais être à sa place ? »

Hum. Il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. », conclu Lavande en tapotant son épaule « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Vati et moi, on va t'aider. »

L'indienne hocha du chef avec, maintenant, un sourire calculateur. Seamus ne sût s'il devait vraiment être rassuré ou non.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? », demanda t-il, méfiant.

Lavande leva ses yeux au ciel.

-On va t'aider à le draguer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

-Le draguer… », répéta Seamus sidéré.

-Mais oui ! On va appeler ça : Le plan Chocolat ! Et pour commencer… Vati chérie, qu'est-ce qu'ils conseillaient dans le plan drague du _Fashion Witch_ de Septembre, déjà ? »

-Hmm… Offrir des fleurs, je crois… »

-Parfait ! La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard à lieu demain. Ramène des fleurs à Dean. »

La plan Chocolat fut donc lancé.

X

Il avait réussi à trainer Dean jusque Pré-au-Lard, mais la tâche n'avait pas été trop ardue. Il faisait beau, après tout, une journée idéale pour sortir, et Dean avait ramené son bloc note et ses crayons avec lui pour se poser et dessiner dans un coin tranquille.

Justement, alors qu'il avait élu domicile contre le tronc d'un arbre, planté en haut d'une colline qui surplombait le village, Seamus était partit en exploration pour mener à bien la première étape de son plan. Chercher des fleurs pour Dean. Il y en avait partout sur la colline, il suffisait de se pencher pour en ramasser.

C'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ait demandé de l'aide à Lavande et Parvati, finalement. Les deux jeunes filles étaient connues dans tout Poudlard pour être des entremetteuses excellentes. Elles avaient même réussi à trouver une cavalière à Neville pour le Bal de Noel l'année dernière, alors…

Il contempla son bouquet avec un sourire. Il n'était pas très gros mais plutôt joli, il y avait plein de fleurs jaunes et blanches.

-Deaaaaaan !!! », appela t-il en courant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Il se laissa tomber accroupit en face de lui, tout sourire, et lui tendit le bouquet.

-C'est pour toi ! », dit Seamus.

Dean cligna des yeux, surpris. Il posa son crayon sur le croquis qu'il avait commencé, puis releva ses prunelles vers Seamus avant de se mettre à sourire lui aussi. Il attrapa le bouquet, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l'Irlandais alors qu'il y dégageait une fleur jaune avant de la glisser sur l'oreille de Seamus.

-Tu veux bien poser pour moi ? », demanda t-il alors que son index glissait sur la joue de l'Irlandais.

Seamus ne sût que répondre. Mais ses joues se mirent à bruler violement, et il détourna son regard en bégayant.

-Ou-ou-oui b-bien sûr… »

X

-_KYAAAH_ !! C'est TROP _mignon_ !! », hurla Lavande, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Arrête !! », protesta Seamus, vexé « J'ai jamais autant rougit de toute ma vie !! Et je te rappelle que je suis _Seamus Finnigan_ !! Seamus Finnigan ne rougit _JAMAIS_ ! »

Parvati tapota son épaule pour le rassurer. Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, assis à la table du même rayon que la première fois.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a d'autre plans en réserve. On va passer à la deuxième partie. Lav' ? »

-Oui, oui. », continua la blonde en reprenant ses esprits « _Fashion Witch_ numéro 759, Vati, ça va le faire ! »

-Ils disent que pour draguer, les mecs couvrent leurs aimées d'attention. Des chocolats par exemple ! »

-Parfait ! Tu as compris, Seamus ? Offre des Chocolats à Dean ! »

Seamus regarda alternativement Lavande et Parvati. Les deux jeunes filles le fixaient d'un air parfaitement assuré. Il finit par acquiescer.

X

-Voilà le chocolat que tu m'as demandé, Leprechaun. »

Seamus s'efforça de ne pas étrangler le cou du Serdaigle. Eddie Carmichael était le plus grand 'dealeur' de Poudlard et pouvait trouver absolument tout et n'importe quoi, mais Merlin qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs à toujours l'appeler Leprechaun.

-Merci. Voilà le reste de l'argent… »

-Ravi de faire des affaires avec toi. Bonne chance pour ta conquête ! », dit le jeune homme avec un sourire goguenard.

Seamus lui montra les dents au grognant et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Bordel, ce qu'il fallait faire pour séduire Dean !

Il couru jusque les portes de Poudlard, traversa la pelouse jusqu'au ponton où Dean l'attendait, les pieds dans l'eau et le visage levé vers le ciel. Seamus sauta à côté de lui. Ses orteils chatouillèrent la surface du lac alors qu'il écrasait la boite de chocolat sur les genoux de son meilleur ami avec un « _Tadaaaa !!_ » triomphant.

-Ce sont tes préférés, pas vrai ? »

Dean détailla la boite, curieux.

-Comment est-ce que tu les as eut ? »

-C'est un secret. », répondit Seamus en haussant ses sourcils.

Dean se mit à rire doucement. Il ouvrit la boite pour manger un des chocolats. Seamus le regarda faire d'un air impatient. Ca avait l'air de lui plaire, il devait être sur la bonne voix !!

Dean lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il attrapa un des chocolats et les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'adolescent le porta jusque ses lèvres. Plus rouge que jamais, il ne pût qu'ouvrir la bouche en prenant soin de ne pas croquer les doigts de Dean.

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres alors que Dean retournait à la contemplation du lac en riant à nouveau.

X

-_KYAAAAAH _!!! C'est TROP _choupiii_ !! », hurlèrent Lavande et Parvati en même temps.

Seamus se retînt de s'arracher les cheveux. Mme Pince choisit ce moment-là pour les regarder d'un air de vautour. Les trois gryffondor lui adressèrent le même faux-sourire poli et elle finit par continuer vers un autre rayon.

-Mais ça ne lui a rien fait !! C'est comme d'habitude ! », chuchota Seamus lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Du calme Seamus, du calme ! On va passer à autre chose. », dit Lavande.

-Si vous me conseillez de lui réciter un poème, je vous étrangle. », répondit l'Irlandais les bras croisés.

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard incertain.

-Bon, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure dans ce cas. Vati chérie ? »

-Oui ? »

-On attaque le _Fashion Witch_ numéro 769. »

-Merlin, tu veux dire… », murmura la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts.

Lavande acquiesça l'air grave.

-Exactement. Le numéro spécial _sexe_. »

-_Quoi _?! », croassa Seamus.

Pince revînt roder dans leurs coin, alertée par le léger cri. Elle s'en alla au bout de quelques secondes, le temps que Seamus se remette de ses émotions.

-Ecoute-moi bien. », chuchota Lavande en se penchant vers lui « On va secouer un peu les hormones de notre cher Dean. Tu vas te balader presque à poil autour de lui, ça devrait le faire. »

-_Quoi ?!!_ », répéta Seamus.

-En sortant de la douche, par exemple. Dis que tu as oublié ta serviette où quelque chose comme ça ! », expliqua Parvati.

Seamus déglutit avec difficulté.

X

_J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça_, pensa Seamus alors qu'il rinçait ses cheveux. Il attendit que la dernière bulle aie éclatée, que ses cheveux soient vierge de mousse. Ses joues commençaient déjà à brûler. Ca n'avait jamais été un problème auparavant de demander à Dean de ramener sa serviette parce qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça datait de ses treize ans, et à l'époque, il n'avait rien sentit de spécial pour son meilleur ami !

Merlin, merlin, merlin. Devait-il mener le plan à bien ou non ?

Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, incertain. Puis finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

-Deaaaaaan !! »

La voix de son meilleur ami lui parvînt à travers la porte.

-Hm ? »

-J'ai oublié ma servieeette !! »

Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau tandis que Dean entrait dans la pièce.

-Thanks ! », dit Seamus alors qu'il tendait sa main en lui tournant le dos.

Il glapit lorsque des bras entourèrent sa taille et baissa la tête. Dean nouait sa serviette atour de ses hanches en riant doucement.

-Où est-ce que tu as la tête, Seam' ? »

Seamus en eût la chaire de poule.

-J-j-j-j'ai… je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant ! »

-Hm hmm… »

Il sentit Dean reculer et tourna les talons. L'adolescent le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Comme s'il ne le croyait pas. Seamus fit la moue et sauta sur le sol, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il était parfaitement capable de se sécher et de s'habiller sans l'aide de Dean.

Il couina lorsque ses pieds glissèrent sur le carrelage, secoua ses bras dans tous les sens pour s'accrocher à quelque chose et tomba en avant.

Son nez s'écrasa sur quelque chose de dur et chaud alors que des bras se refermaient autour de lui. Et Dean éclata de rire tandis que Seamus pestait contre Merlin et la malchance, accroché au tee-shirt de son meilleur ami comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il rougit et s'écarta un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Seamus junior commençait à manifester de l'intérêt pour la situation.

X

-_Merliiiiin_ !! », couina Lavande, surexcitée « C'est trop _hot_ ! »

-Pitié, j'ai cru mourir de honte ! »

Seamus se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, abattu. Parvati posa sa main sur son épaule pour le consoler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une autre solution. »

-Non, laissez-tomber. Je suis son meilleur ami et c'est tout. », répondit Seamus sans les regarder « De toute façon, c'est mieux que rien. »

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Seamus, attend ! », protesta Lavande.

Mais l'Irlandais s'était déjà levé.

-Thanks pour vos conseils quand même, les filles. », dit-il avant de s'en aller.

-Ah, bon sang !! », grogna la blonde, contrariée.

-Le plan Chocolat est tombé à l'eau. »

-Pas question ! Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue, foi de Lavande !!! Personne ne nous a résisté dans ce château, et Dean ne sera sûrement pas le premier ! »

X

Dean était remonté dans le dortoir pour aller chercher sa boite de peinture lorsque quelque chose de vert attira son attention sur son lit. Curieux, il s'approcha et reconnu un des caleçons de Seamus. Il le plia en secouant sa tête, amusé, et le reposa dans la malle de son meilleur ami.

-Raté !! », marmona Lavande, cachée dans l'armoire avec Parvati.

-En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse ! », rétorqua l'indienne « A sa place, j'aurais hurlé après Seamus et j'aurais brûlé mes draps ! »

-Les mecs sont pas comme nous, Lav'. Ils disent pourtant dans_ Boy's Only_ que ce genre de trucs les excites ! »

-En attendant, on est un peu à l'étroit ici. »

-Allez, on sort. »

La porte de l'armoire se mit à bouger mais buta contre quelque chose.

-Hé. C'est coincé. »

-Quoi ? Fais voir ! », s'exclama Lavande. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

-Ce doit être Ron. Il a poussé sa malle contre l'armoire tout à l'heure. »

-Bon sang ! Le professeur Trelawney me l'avait bien dit ! _Méfies-toi des hommes aux cheveux roux_ ! »

X

Dean était tranquillement en train de dîner lorsque sa fourchette heurta quelque chose. Intrigué, il poussa la purée de côté et attrapa un morceau de plastique rouge. On aurait dit la moitié d'un cœur brisé.

Seamus se mit brusquement à tousser en cognant contre ses poumons. Alerté, Harry et Neville, qui étaient assis à côté de lui, tapotèrent violement sur son dos et il finit par cracher quelque chose de rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! », s'exclama l'irlandais, les larmes aux yeux.

-On dirait un cœur. », dit Harry alors qu'il examinait la chose.

-J'en ai eut un moi aussi. », continua Dean en lui montrant le sien.

Harry joignit les deux morceaux. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement. Le regard de Dean croisa celui de Seamus qui paraissait un peu pâle.

-Hey ! C'est à Parvati et Lavande, ça ! Je les ai vues avec ce matin ! », s'exclama Neville.

-Lavaaaaande !! Parvatiiiiii !! », hurla Ron « Vous avez perdu çaa !! »

Il attrapa le cœur et le leurs jeta sans aucune délicatesse, puis le repas reprit comme si de rien était. De son côté, Lavande fusillait le rouquin du regard.

-Je t'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas. », dit Parvati en attrapant une saucisse « Les mecs sont insensibles à ce genre de chose. »

-Bon et ben, on va passer à quelque chose de plus simple. J'espère que tu connais ton sortilège de trébuchement sur le bout des ongles, ma chère Parvati. »

X

Le week-end qui suivit fût infernal pour Seamus. Il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds et de tomber dans les bras ou le dos de Dean. Son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, du coup, et il ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre. Il savait parfaitement qui était derrière tout ça, bien sûr, et lorsqu'il faillit tomber dans les escaliers pour la trentième fois, il décida de mettre les choses au clair.

-Les filles. Arrêtez ça, sérieux. »

Parvati et Lavande clignèrent des yeux, sûrement aveuglée par la couleur de son tee-shirt. Il avait sortit son préféré, le vert flash avec marqué '_Kiss me I'm Irish_' en fuchsia.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon cher Seamus. », dit Lavande.

L'Irlandais roula des yeux.

-Ecoutes, faut te rendre à l'évidence ! Dean et moi, on finira JAMAIS ensemble ! » Le dire fit plus mal qui ne le pensait, mais il continua, imperturbable « T'as bien vu qu'il n'a jamais réagit après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Alors laisse tomber, c'est pas un drame ! »

_Pas pour vous, en tout cas_, pensa t-il alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque. Il en était certain, maintenant. Il n'était que le meilleur ami de Dean. C'était mieux que rien, de toute façon. Il pouvait se contenter de ça. Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches que d'autres meilleurs amis, en plus. Et s'il avait envie de pleurer, c'était juste parce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas lui acheter le nouveau balai de la fabrique Nimbus. Voilà.

-Seam' ! »

Il essuya rapidement ses yeux et se tourna vers Dean avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, Deano ? »

L'adolescent s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient dans la cour intérieure du château. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, avec les vacances, mais il faisait beau. Dean s'arrêta en face de lui. Son regard se posa sur son tee-shirt, puis revînt sur ses yeux. Puis ses lèvres. Et il recommença : tee-shirt, yeux, lèvres.

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, intrigué, quand le visage de Dean s'approcha du sien pour l'embrasser. Stupéfait, il ne put que se laisser faire alors que des mains se posaient sur ses hanches et que Dean pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Merlin. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Il se pinça la cuisse.

Non, c'était bien la réalité. Dean. Dean l'embrassait. Au beau milieu de la cour. Il se sentait tout bizarre, les jambes toutes cotonneuses.

L'adolescent finit par s'écarter de lui et sourit. Et Seamus reprit son souffle avant de parler, la voix tremblante.

-M…Mais… »

-C'est ton tee-shirt. », dit Dean en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, amusé.

Seamus posa ses deux mains sur ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes.

X

-Un _tee-shirt _? Un simple TEE-SHIRT ?!! », hurla Lavande, révulsée.

Parvati la prit par les épaules pour la calmer.

-Je sais, Lav'. Je sais. »

**END**


End file.
